User talk:Jabrwocky7
Welcome! Hi Jabrwocky7 -- we are excited to have Defying Gravity Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Defying Gravity Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Re: Hi For the most part. I've seen the first two episodes, and I'm about to watch last night's episode in just a few minutes. -- 22:12, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Admin rights Hello, I'd like to have admin rights (and bureaucratic rights if you are no longer interested) for this wiki. I'm going to start adding meat to the current pages as well as keep everything up-to-date. My access is limited because some of the pages are locked from edits, including linked pages/templates such as the TWoDG template. Cheers. -Ka'lel 20:06, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Future Episodes and Airdates Future episode titles can be found here: http://www.tv.com/defying-gravity/show/77486/episode.html Defying Gravity is very much an international show, with just as many Canadian ties (if not more) than American or UK. It airs on Friday nights in Canada on CTV and SPACE (tonight will be episode 108), two days before the U.S. airing, making it the original air date. -Ka'lel 20:39, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :If you want to track Canadian broadcasts, that's fine. Just don't replace what's in the USA section. I'd prefer not to rely on sites like TV.com or IMDb.com for episode titles since they are user generated. A press release from the production company, broadcaster, or some other form of official content would be better. From my experience on Lostpedia, the non-official information tends to be spoilers, or incorrect. - 20:52, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I agree official sources are better (obviously), but other sources should not be out of the question. Please see my comment on the main talk page. Cheers. -Ka'lel 01:50, September 15, 2009 (UTC)